


Vampire and his human

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Scared John, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie Mercury is a 24 year old Vampire.John Deacon is a 19 year old HumanHe knows all about Vampires but shouldn't trust one,he learns to trust Freddie through the days.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Freddie Mercury:24 year old Vampire,he lands eyes on John Deacon a 19 year old Human.

John Deacon:A 19 year old Human,he's read all about Vampires but gets scared when he sees Freddie,he learns to trust him.

Brian May:Also a vampire,23 year old,lays eyes on roger Taylor,a human boy same age as John Friend of Freddie.

Roger Taylor:A 19 year old Human,John's friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Tuesday 29th June 1971}

Freddie and Brian are Vampires and both have eyes for two school boys,John and Roger."you sure Freddie?",Brian asked him,"yes Brian",Freddie said,"but one thing,we do not scare the shit out of them",he said,"fine",Freddie said,his fangs hid under his top lip.the two men walk to the school boys,"need a ride?",Brian asks,Roger jumps,Freddie is trying not to laugh,Freddie had the car,he pulls it around."n no",roger stuttered,"get him",Brian mouths to Freddie,they hold a hand over each boys mouth.Freddie's hand on Johns mouth,"shh its alright",Freddie said as the school boys go unconscious,Brian and Freddie bite into their necks.

Then they carry them into the car."all we do now is wait",Freddie said,wiping his mouth,they drive back to the flat.Freddie carries John in and lays him on the sofa,Brian does the same,"sleep well little one",the two said."we're gonna regret this",Brian said,"Brian its worth it,we didn't take much",Freddie said,"true",Brian said,the two men hug.The school boys start to wake.

John looks scared at first take of an unfamiliar place same with Roger,"boys,its alright",Brian said softly,"w w w who are you?!",they both say,"i'm Freddie and this is Brian",Freddie said."we wont hurt you",Freddie said,"We promise,we're not like the others,we tend to feast on animal blood",Brian said.Freddie nods,John had tears in his eyes,Freddie brings him into a hug,"its alright,we wont hurt you",he said softly,"whats wrong>?",he asked,"S scared",John whimpers,"i know,its alright",Freddie said,kissing his forehead.Roger sat there,staring into space.he had tears in his eyes,after Brian and Freddie got to the two boys to calm down.Freddie puts a blanket around John's shoulders.

{Thursday 1st July 1971}

"Good morning",Freddie said to John,"h hi",John stutters,"i know you're not used to it yet",Freddie softly says,"feel free to eat anything",he said.John nods and yawns.Freddie shakes his head as he heard Brian bitching about something."i'll be back in a minute",Freddie said."Brian",Freddie said,"sorry,my parents are on the phone,they want to see both of us",Brian said,"No",Freddie said,"they wont take no as an answer",Brian said."fine let them come,if they see the two boys",Freddie said,"trouble",Freddie and Brian say as they hear them scream.Brian hangs up."John",Freddie said softly,"come here,its alright",Freddie said to him,he picks up John and holds him."whats wrong?",he asks."d dizzy",John stutters,"its just a side effect",Freddie says softly,rocking John,Brian does the same with roger.

"why don't you both take a nice nap,we'll check on you both in about an hour from now",Brian suggest,John and roger nod,the two adults put the boys in bed and kiss their cheeks,"sleep well little ones",Brian said."shit,they're here",Brian said,"come on",Freddie said,Freddie kisses Brian's cheek and hugs him."mother Father",Brian said,"Brian",they say."why are you here?",Brian asks."only to see if you are okay with _him_ ",his dad said,"leave Freddie out of this",Brian said,Freddie looked down,not even smiling yet smirking.He was insulted,"Freddie,its alright",Brian said,"i i'll leave",Freddie said,Brian gabbed his arm."Don't",Freddie said.

Freddie walked to his own room,slamming the door,"Roger",John said,"yes Johnny,",roger said,"i don't think Freddie's okay",John said."John,leave him be.Brian said,mood swings are normal",Roger said,"he would never walk away~",John's cut off by sobbing in Freddie's room."he's not okay",John said,"John",roger warned,"leave him for now",Roger said,"fine",John said,cuddling up, to roger"they do want us to rest to save us passing out again",Roger said,John nods."he'll be okay",roger said,"i promise",Roger said,John nods,"they're so nice to us",John said,"they love us and want to help us",roger said,"m know",John said,"get some rest for a bit",Roger said to him,wrapping his arm around John.

"Freddie,open the door please",Brian said,"No,leave me alone Brian",Freddie said,"open the door",he said,"FUCK OFF!",Freddie said."you've got an hour to calm down",Brian said,"roger,John you okay?",Brian said,"yes",Roger said John had taken to falling asleep again,"alright",Brian said."poor boy",Brian muttered under his breathe talking about Freddie."out",Brian said to his parents.Brian's parents leave.Freddie as still sobbing in his own room,all the memories came back,he wanted Joseph back."come back Joey",Freddie mumbled through tears.Freddie sat on his bed,rocking back and forth,knees to his chest,arms around them."Freddie open the door please",Brian said,Freddie ignored,he had the door locked,"Freddie",Brian said,Freddie's craving were getting worse,he squeezed his eyes shut trying to ignore the cravings,"Freddie open this door",Brian said sighing.

"please",Brian said,"leave me alone",Freddie said."No",Brian said,"come on open it",Brian said,"don't make me tickle you",Brian threatened."not gonna work Bri",Freddie said sadly."Open the door",he said softly,Freddie does,Brian hugs him."its alright,my parents are gone",Brian said,"no need for tears",Brian said to him.Brian hugs him and rubs his back."Freddie,its alright",Brian said.Brian kissed his forehead."I know what they said hurt you",Brian cooed,Brian and Freddie are already in a relationship,they wanted the two school boys to join them.Brian briefly kisses Freddie and pulls away to shut the the bedroom door,"sit down",Brian said to Freddie,Freddie does and looks away.

"look at me",Brian said,Brian pins Freddie on the bed,arms pinned above him."what do we have here?",Brian teased,"smile for me bear",Brian teases.Brian slowly begins to tickle Freddie's sides spidering up and down them.Freddie was squirming and giggling,"Stop Stop it Brian!",Freddie giggles,"HA got you giggling",Brian said."s shut up",Freddie said,Brian stopped for a moment and smirked."don't you fucking dare",Freddie said with coldness,"harsh much",Brian said,"shut it May",Freddie hissed,vanishing from his grip and appearing on the other side of the room,"you little shit!",Brian said to him,"bye",Freddie said,clicking his fingers together and vanishing from the room,he appears in the kitchen but felt faint due to his cravings,he feasts on deer blood.

Freddie wiped his mouth and calmed down.after his cravings had died down a bit,he would tend to be in a bad mood."Fuck off",Freddie hisses at Brian."come here please",Brian said,"i.said.Fuck.Off",Freddie says harshly,walking away.Freddie bares his bags,"i will bite",Freddie said,"doesn't fucking scare me",Brian said,"try me then",Freddie teased with a smirk as Brian launched at them,Freddie moved out the way but landed on the floor on his back with a THUD."fuck",he said wincing.he sits up.he tries to ignore it,Brian knelt in front of him."bear look at me",Brian said,"d don't touch me",Freddie said going quiet."Freddie,you know i wouldn't hurt you",Brian said,"come here",Brian said,Brian takes Freddie in his arms and sits him on the sofa,wrapping a bandage around his wrist.

"it hurts",Freddie whimpers,"i know",Brian said softly as roger and John walk into the living room."whats happened,we both heard shouting",Roger speaks up,"its nothing",Brian said,"you realise,we know you're lying",John said,"John don't push it",Freddie warned with a sprained wrist."its nothing you two just something stupid",Freddie said."don't bother trying to argue",Brian said,hugging Freddie."it should be healed with in a few weeks or days",Brian said,Freddie rolled his eyes,"saw that",Brian mumbled,"you were supposed to",Freddie said getting cheeky."Freddie run",Brian said,"shit",Freddie said,running around the room,he floated in mid air,Freddie acts like a child when he's hyper,"yes this happens a lot",Brian said,"its gonna take a while for him to calm down",Brian said."i'll do it,",John said,"John no",roger said,"roger,if we're gonna end up as Vampires then we might as well",John said.

"fucking hell John",Roger said,"roger,if you don't like it,you're free to leave",Brian said quite sharply,"i'll be quiet",Roger said,"what i thought",Brian said,Freddie was still hyper,"Freddie,you have til the count of three",Brian warned,"one.....Two.....don't make me say it Freddie 'cause i will",Brian warned,"i don't care",Freddie said while smirking"you're such a child",Brian said,"fuck off",Freddie laughs as Brian tickles his underarms,Freddie squealed at the unexpected attack,"B Brian s stop it!",Freddie laughs as Brian lets up."you dick",Freddie said,"i'll do it again",Brian said as Freddie squeaked and saw his parents car pull up."Shit",Freddie said."I forgot my parents were coming ",Freddie said,"they hate me",Freddie said.

"Freddie,only your dad doesn't like us",Brian said,"i'm going to my room,call me when they're gone",Freddie said,"Oh no you don't",Brian said.Freddie answers the door and ignores his fathers words."fucking Freaks",his father said."shut the fuck Up father",Freddie hissed,getting pissed,his eyes turned red,his dad stood up and slapped him across the face,making Freddie fall back and hit his head hard."GET OUT!",Freddie shouts now pissed off.He starts crying into his knees,"Freddie,look at me",Brian said,"Fuck off Bri",Freddie said to him.

Freddie wiped his tears and wanted to bite.Freddie did,he bit Brian.Freddie vanished from the room in sweatpants and a hoodie.Freddie bit himself purposely because of his dad,his dad was abusive to him as a child."Freddie bear",Brian said,"GO AWAY BRIAN<YOU FUCKING ARSEHOLE!",Freddie screams,he wanted to die,"what am i talking about?",Freddie said to himself as tears are in his eyes,he goes through photos of him and Joseph(Fanelli). (Below is something i made of Freddie and Joseph).

As he went through his phone of photos of him and Joseph.He goes to texting Joseph.

~~~

{Freddie:Miss you Joey}

{Freddie:i love you}

{Freddie:please don't ignore me}

{Joseph:Freddie,stop}

{Freddie:Joseph please}

{Joseph:i''m not coming back alright!?}

{Freddie:I i i'm sorry,i'll never talk again FUCK YOU}

{Joseph:No,i'm sorry,i was an arsehole}

{Freddie:i miss you Joey,i want you back}

{Joseph:i miss you too Freddie}

{Freddie:please come back}

~~~~~

Freddie threw his phone at the wall,he calmed down and sat and wanted Joseph back.


	2. Chapter 2

(picture above is what Brian's wearing).

Freddie:Summer loving had me a blast

Summer loving happened so fast  
I met a girl crazy for me.

Brian:Took her bowling in the arcade,We went strolling drank lemonade,We made out under the dock,We stayed out till 10 o'clock,Summer fling don't mean a thing but oh oh the summer nights.

{Three months later}'

Joseph still hadn't come back.Freddie as lost without him,Brian took in Freddie when he was a they were kids."Freddie",Brian said,"go away",Freddie said,"poor boy",Brian thought as a knock on the door drags him from his thoughts.he opens the door,"get out of here",Brian said to Joseph,"i'm here to see Freddie,he wanted me back",Joseph said,"he wont come out of his room,its not use trying ",Brian said,"J Joey",Freddie said,"come here minx",Joseph said,the thing is people thought Joseph is Freddie's boyfriend,he's not,he's Freddie's brother.

"i missed you",Freddie said"missed you too little bro",Joseph said,"y you're brothers",Brian said,"yes",Freddie said,"alright,alright i wont leave",Joseph said as John and roger come out in the living room."boys this is Joseph,Freddie's older brother,he's also a vampire",Brian said."Joseph,this is John and Roger",Freddie said,John runs to Freddie,"whats up John?",Freddie asks,John whimpers,he clicks his fingers and has a goblet of deer blood,"drink up John",Freddie said to him,steadying the cup."that's it,its alright,slowly",Freddie said as John drank it,"feeling better now?",he asked,John nods,Freddie kisses his cheek.

"go have a sleep in my room,i don't mind,okay?",Freddie said,John nods."good boy",Freddie said to him,making him blush.Roger had already fell asleep on Brian as John faints in Freddie's arms,"shit",the two curse."John's got a fever",Freddie said,"so does roger",Brian said,Freddie sits on the sofa,John on his lap.he lays John on the sofa."Joseph,kitchen",Freddie said.Joseph nods,"Joseph,if you see me or Brian feeding off the boys,its because of their cravings,we'll let them feed off us",Freddie said.Joseph nods,"Joey just admit you don't want to see me",Freddie said,"Freddie,i do want to be with you,i'm your brother",Joseph said,"Joseph,i can tell you're lying",Freddie said.

"if you don't want me here,i'll leave",Freddie said,putting on a hoodie,he was wearing jeans and a hoodie.Joseph wanted to say something.Freddie walked out of the kitchen.He went back to tending to John,as he was just waking up."w what happened?",he asked,"you fainted",Freddie said softly,kissing his forehead ever so softly but gentle.John relaxes and Freddie combs his fingers through Johns hair."that's it,relax",Freddie said softly,"how's roger?",John asks,"he's got a fever so do you",Freddie said.Freddie puts a blanket on John and kisses his forehead,"me and Brian still understand that everything is still new to you and roger,it'll take time to get used to ",Freddie explained in a whisper but loud enough so John could hear him still,"Freddie?",John said,"yes",Freddie said."i'm scared",John said,"come here",Freddie said to him,John wrapped his arms around Freddie's neck and his legs around Freddie's waist.

Its late and Brian,Roger are in Brian's room,asleep.Freddie takes John to his room and lays him down."stay,please?",John said,"of course,anything for you",Freddie said,kissing his cheek,Freddie lays with John and holds him close.John jumps when he heard the thunder,he whimpered."shh its alright",Freddie cooed,"i'm here,nothing can hurt you ",Freddie says softly."i'm scared Freddie",John said,"i know John i know",Freddie said,Freddie wraps a blanket around Johns shoulder,holding him close"its alright,i'm right here",he says softly to John,"shh don't cry,its alright,i know its scary",Freddie said softly,rocking John gently and calmly."its alright",he says.

John soon fall asleep,Freddie pulls John to him and holds him.Freddie falls asleep as well.the next morning,John's asleep still,Freddie was up early and making him and John breakfast,he couldn't leave Johns side.he made John toast,cheese on toast,Freddie made himself a normal slice of toast,"John darling,time to wake up",Freddie said softly,running a hand through Johns hair,"good morning",he said softly,"I made us breakfast",Freddie said,giving John his breakfast."i'll be back in a minute,alright?",Freddie said,"i love you",John said,"I love you too",Freddie said,kissing John,they break apart,blushing."i'm gonna go wake up the others",Freddie said,John nods.

"Brian,Roger time to wake up",Freddie said,knocking on Brian's door,"go away Fred",Brian groaned."fine",Freddie said,"Joey,wake up",Freddie said,"Freddie",Joseph said,"Joseph get up",Freddie said,"if you don't like it,feel free to leave,",Freddie hissed,"i am leaving",Joseph said,"fine",Freddie said.He walks back to his and Johns room,"whats wrong?",Freddie asks,"i'm scared Freddie so scared",John said,"shh,i know you're scared still,i know its scary",Freddie said softly to John,"do you want to cuddle?",Freddie asked,John nods,"arms up",Freddie said,he put a hoodie on John.

John snuggled up to Freddie,"i love you",John said,"i love you too",Freddie said,the kissed briefly.the two cuddle in bed for a while."i love your smile,its so adorable",Freddie said,making John blush and hide his face in Freddie's chest,"aww",Freddie said,"s s shut up",John stammers."meanie",John said,"if i was mean,i'd do this",Freddie said,tickling John,he shrieked with laughter and squirmed under Freddie."give in?",Freddie said with a teasing smirk,"G get off me",John giggled cutely.

"hmm,i don't think i will",Freddie said,kissing John,he stopped,the two made out."i love you",John said,"i love you too",Freddie said,kissing Johns cheek as he heard the front door slam,he fell off the bed ,"i'm okay",Freddie said,"klutz",John said,"what was that?",Freddie said,"oh nothing",John said,"i see you've become more of a speaker",Freddie said,"mm",John hummed."come here you",Freddie said,pinning him down not hurting him,Freddie traces around Johns sides,"S stop that",John said,stuttering,"does that tickle?",Freddie teased."what?No",John said,"lying",Freddie said,"am not ticklish",John said,"we'll see about that",Freddie said,tickling Johns sides."F Freddie quit that!",he shrieked with laughter,"aww,you're adorable when you giggle",Freddie said,slowing down."S stop it",he giggled."okay okay",Freddie said,he only realised Joseph had left,Freddie got up and stood at the window,sobbing into his arms,Brian walks in."what have you done?",he asks,"i did nothing,he started crying",John said,"i'll deal with it",Brian said,John nods and kisses Freddie,"I love you Freddie",John said,"love you too",Freddie mumbled under his breathe.

"come here Freddie",Brian said,"whats wrong?",Brian asks,"he fucking left",Freddie said,"who?",Brian said,"Joseph left,",Freddie said,tears down his cheeks,Brian wipes away Freddie's tears,"i'm sure he'll be back",Brian said,"he wont be",Freddie said,"once he leaves,that's it,he wont come back",Freddie said,his phone blew up with messages from Joseph.."ignore him",Brian said,"b but he's my brother",Freddie says,"I know",Brian said,"i'll let you be alone",Brian said,John walks back in,Freddie had taken to laying on his side,facing the wall,not making a sound,he's had his craving of blood."Freddie?",,John said

"Fuck off",Freddie said,"i'm worried about you,",John said,Freddie wipes his tears away and sits up,he faces John,"whats wrong ,i know i'm usually the quiet one",John asks,"its nothing",Freddie said,"its something",John said,"I don't want to talk about it",i said.John walks to him and hugs him,Freddie kisses his cheek."I love you Freddie",John said,"John,i love you too,you tell me everyday",,Freddie said,"I know",John said,"i'm happy,you're not as shy",Freddie said,"its because i trust you more",John said while giggling a little,"Boys!",Brian calls,"coming!",Freddie shouts back,Freddie grins."hold on",Freddie said to John,he clung to Freddie,Freddie vanishes from the room,John in his hold."its alright John",Freddie said,they appear right next to Brian."Boo",Freddie said,"AH FUCK",Brian said."Hi",Freddie said,"you little shit"Brian said to him.

Freddie put John on the kitchen counter."cheese on toast?",Freddie asked him,John goes red in the face."s shut up meanie",John said,"don't make do it",Freddie grins.Freddie wiggles his fingers towards John.John squeals and runs."get back here",Freddie said,running after John,he scoops him up in his arms."never try to run or you're getting tickled",Freddie teases,John huffs.Freddie gets a message from Joseph.Freddie slams his phone down and walks off."i wish he'd leave me alone",Freddie mumbled to himself.he answered the call.

~~~~

{Joseph:I'm sorry}

{Freddie:Fuck off,you left}

{Joseph:I'M SORRY ALRIGHT!?}

{Freddie:there you go again,you and your fucking ANGER GET IT CONTROLLED JOEY FUCKING HELLL!}

{Joseph:ii i'm sorry}

~~~~#

After Freddie hung up,he needed to be alone for a while,"John,its best to leave him when he's like this,his anger outbursts take him a while to calm down",Brian said,"d does this happen a lot?",John asked,"mhm it does,he and Joseph fight all the time,it takes them time to forgive each other,they're from a strict family that wont accept homosexuality only their mum and sister does,their dad wont",Brian explained,John nods."it'll take time for him to calm down,he'll usually shut himself in his room until he calms down depending on how bad it is,he doesn't like yelling",Brian said,"SHUT UP!",Freddie shouts from his room.

As the days pass,Freddie slowly forgives Joseph.

~~~~~~~

{Freddie:Joey,i'm sorry}

{Joseph:me too}

{Freddie:i'm 24 and sound like a right child}

{Joseph:you act like one}

~~~~

Freddie hangs up and puts down his phone,he goes back to drawing."Freddie",John said,"leave me alone John",Freddie said,"open the door,Brian's made dinner",John said,"leave me alone,i don't want to hurt you",Freddie said,"you wouldn't hurt me",John said.Freddie puts on his hoodie and jeans with his converse trainers,he has all colour in his face,him being slightly tan."i'll see you later",Freddie said,he's going to the bar."bye then",John said,"I love you too John",Freddie said.they kiss.Freddie gets to the bar and orders the usual instead its spiked.

Freddie could tell,he didn't drink the spiked drink,he had a glass of water.He felt sick.He knew Jim worked at the bar,"Freddie",Jim said,"Jim?",Freddie said,"its me",Jim said,"i missed you",Freddie said,"I missed you too",Jim said,hugging him,"whats wrong,you're paler that usual",Jim said,"i feel sick",Freddie said."go home",Jim said,Freddie collapsed at that very moment.

He woke up at home in bed."Freddie,look at me",he heard Brian say.

Home

Blanket

Warm 

..Brian.

"you collapsed",Brian said,"you're warmer than usual",Brian said,putting a cold compress on Freddie's forehead to cool him down a bit."i'd say you have a fever but i'm calling the doctor in case its something more",Brian said."f fine",Freddie stuttered,sitting up a little,he couldn't stop coughing every five minutes,he was shivering despite him being in a fluffy dressing gown.John walked in as Freddie looked away to have another coughing fit.Brian rang their doctor."fucking hell",Freddie groaned.sitting up,Brian walked into the room,"the doctor's on his way",Brian said,kissing Freddie,"yes me and Brian are already together,but we're both Polysexuals ",Freddie said,Brian nods."we don't have sex",Brian said,John hugs Freddie,"love you too",Freddie said.

"i'll get it",Brian said.A few minutes after Freddie had a check up by their doctor turns out he has the flu.Brian kisses his forehead and puts the blanket on him,"stay Bri",Freddie whimpers,"i've gotta check on rog",John said,"Roger",John said,"GO AWAY!",Roger said,"roger,whats wrong",John asked,"i'm fine",Roger said,"you're not",John said,"I i like Brian",Roger said,"you can tell him you know>he's with Freddie at the moment in Freddie's room",John said,"what why?",roger asked,"Freddie's sick with the flu",John said,"come here rog",John said,"Roger,we all love them,they're polysexual",John said,"w what?",Roger said,"you heard me,we can be in a relation with them ",John said,Roger nods."i still love you too",John said.

Freddie was whimpering and panting,"I know Freddie bear",Brian said,kneeling by Freddie's bed.Brian ran his hand through Freddie's hair.Freddie snuggled closer to Brian,wanting attention,"cuddles?",Freddie whimpered."okay then,let me change",Brian said,Freddie nods.Brian puts on a hoodie and sweatpants,he gets in bed with Freddie and pulls him to his chest,"shh its alright,you're okay",Brian cooed,"*whimpering*m head hurts",Freddie said between whimpers."i know bear i know it hurts,you'll be all better in no time",Brian said softly,kissing Freddie's forehead softly.

Brian rubbed his back soothingly,"its alright,i'm here now,i'm here now shh its alright",Brian cooed,Freddie snuggled into Brian's chest,whimpering in pain."i know ",Brian says,"where does it hurt most?",Brian asks,"tummy and head"Freddie said,Brian kisses his forehead to his cheeks,neck,chest and so on."i love you Brimi",Freddie said,"I love you too Freddie to the moon and back and through out the whole world",Brian said,making Freddie have a little smile."just wanna cuddle",Freddie mumbled,"i can make that happen",Brian said,kissing Freddie's cheek and pulling him close.

"you're still a bit warm and feverish,want me to make you a nice cup of honey and lemon tea?",Brian asked,Freddie nods.Brian kisses his forehead and puts the blanket on him."i'll be back in a minute",Brian says,Freddie settles down to get some sleep."John,he'll be okay,Brian's taking care of him,he needs to rest",Roger said,"i know but i love him",John said,"I know you love him,we all do ,we're a family",Roger said.


	3. chapter 3

_ {Saturday 12th July 1971} _

"Good morning sweetheart",Brian said to Freddie,"how we feeling today?",Brian asked as John and roger are in bed."i still feel sick,its the fucking flu i'm suffering",Freddie groaned,coughing."come here sweetheart,",Brian said to him,Freddie saunters to Brian,Brian kissed his forehead and rubbed his back,"go back to bed for a bit ",Brian said,Freddie nods.

As he got into bed,he coughed and wanted to be sick,he had a bucket by his bed in case.he lays in bed,shivering.Freddie tugs the blanket onto himself and cuddles into it.Brian checks on him,"sleep well",Brian cooed,shutting the door quietly,"poor boy",Brian sighed.his phone rang,he picks up.Its his parents,(Brian's parents in italics)."hello?",he said," _Brian son,",his dad says_ "what?",Brian said," _your mother wants to know if you wanted to come over for a bit?_ ",his dad asks,"sorry,i can't,Freddie's sick",Brian said," _we_ ' _ll see you whenever then_ ",his dad says,"bye dad",Brian said,hanging up.Brian went to make breakfast in bed for Freddie. 

"Freddie",Brian said softly"hmm Bri",Freddie hummed,"i made you breakfast,you don't have to eat it all",Brian said,putting a hand to Freddie's forehead,"you're a little cooler today",Brian says softly,he keeps it recorded in a notebook."thanks Bri",Freddie said,his voice hoarse."its alright",Brian said with a little smile,he was happy Freddie was getting better."do you want John?",Brian asked,Freddie nods with a sneeze."bless you love",Brian said,"I wuv you",Freddie smirked,"love you to Freddie,i always will so will John and roger,we all love you,you're not alone",Brian said.Freddie blushed as John ran in." _ooof_ John",Freddie said.

"i love you i love you",john said,crying,"whats wrong?",Brian asked,"nightmare",John said,"shh i've got you now",Freddie cooed."i've got you,shh its alright",Freddie cooed."its alright",Freddie said,sitting John next to him,Freddie pouted at Brian"fine",Brian said,wrapping an arm around Freddie."i love you Bri",Freddie said sleepily",i love you too,go to sleep if you want",Brian said to him,John cuddled into Freddie,"John",Brian warned,"Brian,its fine,he can stay",Freddie said.

John soon falls asleep as does Freddie.the two cuddle in bed.

_ {Monday 23rd July} _

"good morning sweetheart",Brian said to Freddie,"morning Brimi",Freddie yawned,"come here",Brian said to him they briefly kiss."i love you Bri",Freddie said,"i love you too sweetheart",Brian said,hugging Freddie,"whats wrong?",Brian asks ,"It happened again,the comments everything",Freddie said,"sweetheart,don't listen to them",Brian said softly,"they can't hurt you,ignore them,they don't know what we're capable of",Brian said,tickling Freddie a little."s stop it",Freddie giggles."aww,ticklish?",Brian teased,"what?No,me?i'm not",Freddie said stammering a bit as well."you're lying sweetheart",Brian said,walking to Freddie,pinning him to the wall.

"don't lie to me sweetheart",Brian said,"s stop calling me that",Freddie said ,"alright then _Kitten_ ",Brian said.lifting Freddie's shirt,"d don't you dare",Brian said,"re you saying you're ticklish",Brian asked,"No,i'm not ticklish",Freddie huffed,Brian tickled his side,causing Freddie to bite his lip to hold in a giggle."you lied to me",Brian said,picking up Freddie bridal style,Freddie puts his head on Brian's shoulder.Brian puts his hand up Freddie's shirt and tickles his tummy,"fine i am ticklish",Freddie giggled."knew it",Brian said,."i just hate it",Freddie said"i know you do",Brian said.

Brian tickles Freddie's tummy more,"B Brian quit it",Freddie giggles."alright",Brian said,kissing Freddie."I love you",Freddie said,"I love you too",Brian said.The two made out,Freddie grinding against Brian's crotch,Brian doing the same,"Oh fuck",Freddie moaned,the two stripped,Brian laid Freddie on the sofa and hauled his arms above him,Brian ties his wrists with the rope,"don't bother trying",Brian said."okay daddy",Freddie said,squirming.Brian puts a pillow under Freddie's hips,Brian scissored Freddie open,"oh ah fuck",Freddie moaned,he felt Brian's fingers brush across his prostate like a feathery touch,Freddie giggled as it tickled.

"d don't do that,it tickles",Freddie moans.Brian grabs the vibrator with the massager head and slowly rubs it across Freddie's balls."f fuck yes keep doing that",Freddie moaned as Brian did it gentle at first,he put it to Freddie's hole and teased him a little,"ah B Brian f fuck me please",Freddie begged,bucking."sh darling",Brian said,"J just fuck me please",Freddie moaned as Brian put the vibrator the head of Freddie's dick,"Ah Fuck",he moaned,Bran pumped his own dick,"yes fuck yes",Brian moans,Brian keeps Freddie still.

Brian fucks Freddie,"B brian ss stop please",Freddie said tears down his cheeks,Bran stops,unties Freddie,"want me to dress you?",he asked him,Freddie nods,"arms up",Brian said to him,Brian's fingers brush against Freddie's sides and ribs,he lets out a low giggle."did that tickle",Brian smiles,"no.",Freddie said,Brian tickles Freddie all over,from armpit to the tips of his toes."aww",Brian said,stopping and pulling Freddie to his chest.

"shh its alright",Brian cooed,putting on boxers for him and Freddie,tickling Freddie's foot a little.Freddie giggles.Brian smiles at him,rubbing his back"i love you",Freddie mumbles."i love you too sweetheart ",Brian said softly,kissing Freddie.Roger and John walk in on them kissing.Roger and John kiss and the two older boys look up.

they pull apart,Freddie blushing."want to join",Brian asked,"nah,we'll watch",roger said ,"i'll certainly kiss Freddie for a kiss",John said,kissing Freddie,the two kiss.Until Freddie gets texts from Joseph.Freddie look at his phone and starts crying.

Brian pulls Freddie to him and rocks him,"Shhh its alright sweetheart,its alright",Brian cooed,rocking Freddie."shh its alright",Brian cooed,Freddie cried on Brian's shoulder,"shh baby bear its alright baby boy,its alright",Brian cooed,kissing Freddie's forehead."shh its alright,its alright,baby bear its okay i'm here now",Brian cooed,he hates seeing Freddie upset."Shh its alright don't cry,i'm here now",Brian cooed,still rocking Freddie,Brian didn't want to sedate Freddie,"i'm sorry",Brian mumbled before sedating Freddie,he lays Freddie on the sofa and puts a blanket on him,"sleep well little one",Brian said. 

Brian runs his hand through Freddie's hair."B Brian",Freddie stutters,"shh i'm right here",Brian said,kissing Freddie on the cheek.Roger,John and Brian were all grinning at Freddie,"w why are you looking at me like that?",Freddie asked ,Freddie bolts it to the bedroom and hides under the bed."Freddie",Brian called out,Freddie bit his lip to suppress his grin.Brian pulls Freddie from under the bed a little,"No,get off me leave me alone",Freddie whines,"hmm no",Brian said,pinning Freddie's ankles down and tickling his feet hard and fast,"aww coochie coochie coo",Brian said teasingly.

"H HEY S STOP THAT AHAHHAH!",Freddie laughs."does that tickle?",Brian teased,pulling Freddie out of the bed and pinning him to the floor,arms above his head,"hmm?ticklish armpits",Brian teased,"No don't",Freddie whines as John walks in with roger,"GET OFF ME!",Freddie snapped,eyes becoming red with thirst,he bit Brian and drank from him,Freddie fell back.he had drank from Brian,he couldn't believe himself,Brian glared at him,"fucking arsehole",Brian said,the two boys started fighting.Freddie whimpering when Brian bit into his neck hard,Freddie whimpered,pushing Brian away and cleaning off his wound from Brian,"don't fucking touch me Brian!",Freddie shouts at him.

Freddie was pissed off,he shut himself away in his room."Freddie",John said,"leave me alone John,i'm a danger to you and roger",Freddie said,through tears.he was texting Jim as well."Freddie,i'm worried about you",John said,"leave me alone",Freddie said,John walks into Freddie's room and pins him to the bed,Freddie's arms tied above him,Freddie was wriggling trying to get out of his bonds,"John Richard Deacon let me go,i can still punish you",Freddie warned,"And?i don't care",John said,lifting Freddie's hoodie and taking if off him."fucking hell Deacon,give me my hoodie back its my favourite and a gift",he said,"Freddie hush",John warns,"John",Freddie said more stern.

"if you don't shut it,you're gonna get tickled",John said,"like i care,i'm not ticklish",Freddie said with a smirk,"stop lying to yourself",John said to him,"JUST FUCKING LET ME GO JOHN!",Freddie shouts clearly in anger.John does as Freddie pushed him to the floor,pinning him down,freezing him in place,"now you can't escape from me",Freddie hissed,biting into Johns neck and drank from him."mm so sweet",Freddie said while still drinking from John.

"mm,so sweet",Freddie said,unfreezing John,"w what the fuck",John said,sitting up."s sorry",Freddie said,looking guilty,"you should be",John said,"fuck you",Freddie said.Freddie ran out the room in tears,he ran to Brian's room,"BRIAN!",Freddie said ,"oh darling",Brian said,taking Freddie in his arms,"whats happened?",Brian asked while cradling Freddie,"J John,my cravings got the better of me and and i drank from him,i'm sorry",Freddie said,"its alright",Brian said,"I know you didn't mean to",Brian said softly,rubbing Freddie's back,"Drink",Brian said to him,Freddie drank from Brian's neck,Brian relaxed and held Freddie,"its alright that's it slower",Brian cooed,"there we go",Brian said as Freddie pulled away.

Brian kisses Freddie after cleaning from around Freddie's mouth."i love you Brian never leave me ever",Freddie said,"shh i wont leave you",Brian cooed,laying next to Freddie the bedroom door closed."shh its alright,i'll never leave you ever,i love you to much to do that",Brian softly says to Freddie while they cuddle in bed together,"shh its alright bear,go to sleep for a bit,it'll help",Brian says as he and his boyfriend(Freddie) cuddled all night in bed,"Freddie,Brian",roger said,pounding on the door,"whats wrong rog?",Freddie asked,"John,he he tries to kill himself",Roger sobbed,"shh its alright,i'll go talk to him",Brian said,"come here",Freddie to roger,"he'll be okay,i promise,do you what he tried to use?",Freddie asked.

"knife but i caught him before he could",Roger sobbed,"shh its alright,roger,i'm here now pup i'm here",Freddie cooed."Shh i'm here now",Freddie cooed as roger calmed down a bit.Freddie rubbed his back and kissed his cheek."he'll be okay,he needs a bit of rest",Freddie said,"Brian'll make sure John has nothing harmful near him",Freddie softly says,tucking a strand of rogers hair from his face and tucking it behind his ear.

"me and Brian love you and John",Freddie says as Roger relaxed against his chest.Freddie kisses his cheek."don't cry,rog,its alright",Freddie said softly."do you wanna go cuddle on the sofa?",he asked,Roger nods,"okay then",Freddie said,grabbing a blanket.Freddie lays on the sofa with roger on his chest,the blanket on them,"its alright",Freddie said softly.he kisses rogers forehead as they both fall asleep.

The next morning,Freddie wakes before Roger.Freddie went and made them both breakfast,"Roger time to wake up ",Freddie said."good morning",Freddie said."i is John okay?",he asks,"he's fine",Freddie said,handing Roger breakfast,"thanks",roger said.the to eat it.Freddie is getting his cravings,he knows he can feed off Brian.He needs it.He walks to Brian's room."Bri",Freddie said,"Drink",Brian said to him,Freddie sat on Brian's lap and drank from his neck,"its alright,slow down a bit",Brian said softly.Freddie nods and continues to drink,"there we go,that's it,its alright",Brian said softly,Freddie pulls away from Brian's neck to wipe his mouth."feeling better now?",Brian asked,"Brian you need to drink as well",Freddie said,"Drink",Freddie said to him,baring his neck to Brian,Brian does and Freddie kisses Brian's cheek."love you",Freddie said,"I love you too my little vamp",Brian said."~Pire",Freddie said cheekily.

"oh hush",Brian said mid drink,"Drink",Freddie said as Brian pulled away and kisses the mark on Freddie's neck.Brian takes to tickling Freddie."AH Brian no",Freddie squealed at the sudden attack,"startle ya?",Brian said,"yes",Freddie said,"I'm sorry",Brian said,"its alright",Freddie said.Brian had taken to tickling him again,"BRIAN STOP THAT!",Freddie squealed as Brian tickled his underarms.Freddie floated into the air to stop the attack,it didn't .Brian had grabbed Freddie's ankle," no don't you dare!",Freddie squeals as Brian blew a raspberry on his foot,"EEK BRIAN!",Freddie squealed,"cutie",Brian said,"s shut u u p",Freddie said,"tsk,",Brian 'TSKED'."tickle tickle",he teased,tickling Freddie's foot,making him curl his toes.

"ah ah ah",Brian teased,pulling Freddie down making him fall to the floor and hit his head,"i'm sorry",Brian said,"its okay,my head just hurts",Freddie said,sitting up,"just little bump to the head",Brian said,kissing the top of Freddie's head."all better",Brian said,kissing him,"I love you",Freddie said,"I love you too",Brian said,"Bri whats wrong?",Freddie asked,"Its John,we haven'st seen him all day",Brian said,"SHIT!",Roger said,"JOHN NO DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!John don't do it,i love you",Roger begged,"i'm sorry but",John said as Freddie grabs him,"JOHN NO",Freddie said sternly,"go to your room,",Freddie said to John,"I mean it John,GO",Freddie said,"you're grounded John,three weeks",Brian said."FINE!",John said,"come here rog",Freddie said as roger ran to him,"its alright,me and Brian locked all windows and proofed them,he can't smash them ,we took all his blades and razors and knives away from him",Freddie said."shh its alright bear its alright",Freddie cooed,holding Roger,"shh its alright",Brian said softly.

"Sh its alright,bear its alright,it'll be okay",Freddie says softly to Roger,rocking him gently."we'll have a cuddle in me and Brian's room",Freddie says,Roger nods against Freddie's chest.FReddie takes him to his and Brian's room.he lays roger on the bed then changed into a hoodie and sweatpants,"come here",Freddie said to him,he snuggles into Freddie's chest."Its alright i'm here",Freddie cooed as Brian joined them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

I hope you enjoyed reading my next book is a Frian book,called.

A PRINCE AND HIS BODYGUARD

Freddie's a prince known as Prince Bulsara later to be Prince Mercury.


End file.
